The Prayer
by Jayde Kara
Summary: Mako can't wait to tell Korra and Bolin the news about the Pro-Bending tournament, but even Mako can't resist eavesdropping on Korra. Takes place in ep 4 w/ min. spoils. Continuing due to interest & some awesome reviewers. T for partial bad language


Go easy on me please this is my first fic ever. This is pretty much Makorra. Don't read if you don't want episode 4 of LoK to be spoiled the tiniest bit. In fact stop reading right here because the next sentence which explains when this takes place is a small spoil. Time: This takes place in Episode 4 after Korra gets the rose (same day), but before the party Tarrlok holds for her. Rating: T is only due to part of one bad word ^_^".

**Edit:** OMG Thank you you awesome people! I visited my mail inbox and had 19 messages from FF about alerts and reviews. I was so happy when I read all your reviews that I cried. I didn't expect anyone to even review. I wanted to thank you guys because realized that I may have been too tired to completely spell check and edit. So I made some minor edits to add details and fix typos. If you want me to delete the new edits, but keep the fixed typos/spelling errors just PM or tell me in a review. I will try my best continue this story :D …but my homework might distract my updates. However I want to see this story through to the end with all of you!

**Edit(2):** Neptune47 from deviantart has kindly let me use her fanart as my cover image :D Here is the link to the artwork!

art/LOK-That-Girl-is-Crazy-299044906

I put thank you's in the end of the story as to not accidentally spoil anything and stuff. I replied to my first 8 reviewers. After all they made me cry :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Korra, Mako, or any of Legend of Korra :P too bad.

* * *

"I can't believe the Fire Ferrets are going to the championships!" Mako thought as he walked up the stairs to the Air Temple. "It's all thanks to Asami! She's so thoughtful and nice and beautiful…" he thought thinking of the dark hair girl. "I just need to find Korra so I can find Bolin and tell them together! I bet Bolin's probably going to find some girls to flirt with to celebrate," he thought frustrated as he glared at the stone steps.

As Mako reached the top of the steps he continued grumbling to himself, "And then Bolin's probably going to spend some money trying to impress the girls." He ran his hands through his black hair thinking of how Bolin usually went all extravagant trying to impress girls. Then he started thinking of the last time Bolin celebrated and he had to work seven more jobs than usual to pay for all the debts Bolin's 'lady friends' caused him. Just thinking of all the debts Bolin could rack up in ten minutes made him shudder along with the thoughts of how many jobs he might need to find "Aw shi-" He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as he reached the top steps to find his target leaning against a cherry blossom tree, the sight taking his breath away.

Korra had taken out her ponytail along with her front hair ornaments. Her usual water bending gear was reduced to just her tank top and a water tribe skirt made from the same material as her usual pelt. As he walked closer he saw Korra staring at a red rose, her expression betraying her emotions showing her sad smile. Mako immediately hid behind a large tree in the Air Temple garden as Korra began to speak, "I wonder why he gave me a rose."

"WHAT!" Mako screamed in his mind furiously, "Who gave my Korra- I mean Korra my teammate with whom I have a totally platonic relationship with- a rose?"

As Mako calmed down behind the pillar, Korra, unbeknownst to her that she was being watched continued, "I bet if it were _**him**_ he would never give me a rose. Not that he would ever think of me that way." Korra's blue eyes fell, "After all it's not like he even thinks of me like I'm a _**girl**_. At least not like," her voice faltered a bit, "not like he thinks of _**her**_."

Mako shook his previous thoughts out of his head, "She sound so…unlike Korra," he peered at Korra from behind his new best friend called stone pillar, "she sounds so…so sad." His heart felt like it was being wrenched apart. Where was his bright, cheery, crazy, cocky, insane, but always-there-for-you avatar and who was this?

"That's enough sulking for you today Korra!" she said to herself, standing up abruptly with I her usual determined I-can-do-anything-because-I'm-AWESOME expression. Her here expression softened as she twirled the little rose between her thumb and index finger and blushed, "But, I guess it would be nice if he…would do something like this for me." A gust of wind blew and Korra looked to the sky, her blue eyes, like the ocean, reflected her sadness. As her free hand tucked her hair behind her ear, she smiled softly at the faint moon appearing after the sunset. "Maybe someday," she said softly, "He'll look at _**me **_like he looks at _**her**_."

Mako blushed at the picturesque view of the young avatar as she looked at the moon oblivious to the young firebender's staring. Korra walked towards her room and taking once last glance at the moon, she paused and murmured so softly Mako almost didn't hear as she started her prayer, "Goodnight Yue, I pray that even if…he doesn't end up…me….please…him…be happy with her. He deserves to be happy and careless for once." Mako missed most of Korra's prayer, but he knew that she loved him, whoever he was.

Korra shut the door of her room softly and Mako started down the steps of the Air Temple feeling frustrated and suffocated. His chest felt like a thousand icicles had been waterbended into his heart by a certain avatar(not by the name of Aang). "I wonder why I feel like this," Mako said quietly as he ran his gloved hand through his hair once again.

"I mean I like Asami…right?" Mako said confused. Mako paused and looked up to the moon "Or is it that I just that love Korra?" as Mako spoke these words his eyes widened in revelation as if a voice in the night had whispered in his ear telling him that he did in fact love the beautiful bender that had casually drifted into his life like a leaf in the wind when she was first welcomed to republic city.

But his eyes grew sad as he realized what had just happened before him, "But she loves someone already," Mako murmured sadly. "And I'd be willing to bet the tournament that that person, isn't me. I mean I have nothing and she has the world at her fingertips." Mako scolded himself for even dreaming for a moment. "I bet I don't even have a chance," Mako grumbled, "It would be better if I just forgot about this, whatever _this_ may be, and root for her feelings. It's for the best, after all nothing ever goes my way." Mako started to walk down the stairs thinking aloud again, "It'll be fine, just another time to pretend like I'm okay, alright. I've done it for years; I can't fail at it now."

* * *

That's basically the end(of chapter 1 now). Of course this is Makorra. Please review, especially if you guys think I should continue it or turn it into a two or three shot where I can show you guys what happens and I can explain how Korra knows about Asami earlier than she's supposed too ;D

**Edits:** I will be continuing this. I'm not sure what length would be good. I'll put up a poll on my profile because I don't know what would you guys would be best.

**Special Thanks:** You all were my first reviewers. I was like OMO 8 people reviewed(8 more than I expected)

**That's Al: First reviewer O_O **I thank you *Jayde kneels in a knightly pose, plus thanks I fixed the typos and spell checks. Please tell me if you see anymore!

**Jemily4eva:** Thank you honestly I suck at writing essays. I'm glad you consider me good at some form of writing :D

**Razergreenlantern1:** Okay :D your review made me happy

**Anonymous:** You need to put a screen name on yourself so I can hunt you down and hug you to death :D I was so happy when you told me that it was one of the best Makorra. My face seriously went like this _Scrolling down the reviews _^_^ O_O TTuTT _Bliss_

** Whitlock Hale081896:** Okay ^_^ yours made me seriously want to continue

**Crystal1998:** Thank you I will try to Keep calm and "Carry on" XD Sorry I couldn't help myself :D

**Silver 1412:** Thanks I thought people thought it might be weird and okay on the Asami, I'll try to reveal it soon…Do you by any chance watch Detective Conan? If you don't totally ignore this part XD

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy:** Thanks I will be continuing this because you are all AWESOME…sorry for my lack of adjectives

Remember to Review and for lack of better adjectives...you guys are awesome duckies :D

**EDIT: NO FEAR! AFTER LONG HIATUS, THIS WILL BE UPDATED SOON! I PROMISEx2**


End file.
